


Standing There

by Too_Fargone



Series: Unrelated Sabriel Oneshots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Sam Is So Done, Schmoop, Sleepy Cuddles, Wordcount: 100-1.000, bc they are my snuggle pairing like goddamn, can also be read as unestablished tbh whichever you prefer, gabriel trying to act like he isnt completely in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Fargone/pseuds/Too_Fargone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you're going to wait for me to wake up you could at least lay with me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing There

**Author's Note:**

> I did it. I wrote a Sabriel thing. Finally. Very short but I hope you enjoy it all the same.

“Oh, God, what are you doing?” Sam gasped, woken from his sleep by the feeling of someone watching him. Refraining from reaching for a weapon, he sat up and the blanket pooled around his waist. He raised his eyebrows and looked with exasperation at the archangel, who was leaning against the end of his bed.

Gabriel scoffed at the mention of his father and then shrugged at Sam. “Just watching,” He said cheerfully, like it was completely normal.

Sam sighed from where he was sitting and he ran a hand through his hair before letting it fall back beside his face. Sometimes he forgot that Gabriel was actually an archangel, and not a human, no matter how much he had adapted to living on earth, he would always have his quirks. “Dean would say that's a bit 'rapey'," Sam told him, and it was obvious he didn't particularly like the way that sounded coming out of his mouth.

For a moment Gabriel looked offended, and then he asked, “And what would you say?” 

“I think it's...” Sam tried to choose his words carefully, “Unnecessary. You don't have to stand there all night, you know.”

If Sam didn't know any better he could've sworn there was actually a small glint of embarrassment in Gabriel's eyes for a moment. “Yeah well, believe me kid, there's plenty of other places I could be. I hear the weather in Spain is fantastic right now,” Gabriel told him, speaking quickly so he couldn't be interrupted, and raising a hand as if to actually snap himself away to Spain at any moment.“In fact-”

Sam found a spot to interrupt anyway, “No. That's not what I mean. I mean...” Sam shook his head fondly and tapped the very small amount of space left beside him on the hotel bed, “If you're going to wait for me to wake up you could at least lay with me.”

“Lay with you?” Gabriel asked, putting his hands on his hips and trying his best to sound like the suggestion was an insult, and also trying to hide the faint hopefulness that came through in his voice.

Sam heard it regardless, and it pulled his mouth into a smile and made dimples on his cheeks. With a sigh, he rolled his eyes and just said, “Come here, Gabe.” He laid down on his side, again tapping the spot on the bed.

Instantly, Gabriel was beside him, no longer needing any reassurance that Sam actually did want him there, and making himself comfortable on the bed. For a moment, he just stared at Sam, before snuggling himself into the muscle of the hunter's chest and sighing softly. 

There was a few minutes of silence as Gabriel adjusted to the feeling of Sam's arm across him, and the taller one began to fall back to sleep, comforted by the way Gabriel's skin smelt sweet like candy and his body pressed warmly against Sam's. 

"Y'know I don't actually need to sleep, right?"

Sam opened his eyes again and looked down at Gabriel beside him. He considered what to say for a moment, then pulled Gabriel closer and nodded. "Yep. But I do, so stop talking now." He yawned and closed his eyes. 

When Sam woke, he was in a much nicer bed, with a much better mattress than the one he'd fallen asleep on. He glanced around momentarily and then looked toward the archangel still in his arms, silently asking for an explanation. Gabriel just stared up at Sam with dark honey eyes and shrugged.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh cuties. It's 5am and I'm posting on my phone so apologies for any mistakes. Please let me know if there's any typos/formatting mistakes/someone sighed three times in a row.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
